kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
A Showdown in Paris
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Wait for text from Perry (8h) Hit the runway at the Palais des Arts fashion showdown in Paris |location = Palais des Arts |rewards = +130 +260 |previous = A Fantastique Debut |following =Friends & Work Vlog }}Angelo Gatti just called and confirmed that you're heading to Paris for the Palais des Arts fashion showdown! But as you hit the runway at the Palais des Arts, Emily Sun is not happy with you... Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Congrats! Angelo just called and confirmed that you're heading to Paris for the Palais des Arts fashion showdown! ;^)|Your Dialogue #1 = When do I leave? :D|Dialogue #2 = WE leave in 8 hours :^D I'm meeting up with my pilot bae in Paris after attending your showdown! Kylie and Kendall told me how amazing the food was at that restaurant where you guys ate, so I'm taking the bae there ;^)|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Very nice! '''2 Things getting serious?|Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 Nah just keeping it chill. too busy to get serious anyway. But it's still nice to hook up whenever we have a chance. I'll be in the crowd during the fashion show looking proudly up at you on that stage btw :^) Just give me a wink or a wave when you're up there haha|Your Dialogue #3 = I'll try! For sure!|Dialogue #4 = Go on and pack. You don't want to miss this flight! :^D|Your Dialogue #4 = K.}} |-| During fashion show= |Dialogue #1 = Hey...|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = ...|Your Dialogue #2 = You okay, Emily?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Honestly, I don't even know right now...|Your Dialogue #3 = What's going on?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Look, I know (Rival) talks a lot of trash, but it totally feels like she/he is right about one thing... I kind of helped you get in with Angelo, and now it feels like I'm being pushed aside. Like he's just all about you... Like, you're trying so hard to become the top model...|Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' It's not like that... '''2 What did (Rival) say to you?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' '''2 (Rival) just sort of... pointed out some things, and honestly, I'm starting to notice what she's been talking about. You've got Angelo's full attention. He's even been calling you his new muse! Meanwhile, I'm left feeling like yesterday's news. I don't know if this was your plan all along or not, to replace me, but it looks like it's working... so, congratulations or whatever.|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' Emily, don't be like this... '''b What's gotten in to you?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = a''' Could we, like, just not? You want to be the top model so much, just stop acting friendly. Bring it on. Let's see what you got... '''b|Your Dialogue #6 = You're being so childish.|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = No I'm not...|Your Dialogue #7 = YES, you are.|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = No, I'm NOT.|Your Dialogue #8 = ■''' YES, you ARE, actually. '''□ STOP IT!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = ■''' Well, I'm sorry we can't all be perfect like you. Why are you even talking to me right now? Don't you have a crowd to win over? '''□|Your Dialogue #9 = I can't even... Yeah, I guess I do!}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals